onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 679
"Dashing onto the Scene - The Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army, Sabo!" is the 679th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Koala, Sabo, Rebecca, and Bartolomeo go down to the trade port, where Sabo finally reveals himself. They explain that the Revolutionary Army is there to stop the distributing of weapons to warring countries, but the many Revolutionaries who were sent to Dresrosa were turned into toys. In the royal palace, Kyros takes down Buffalo and Baby 5, and when Luffy is about to unlock Law's Seastone handcuffs, Doflamingo reveals to be alive. With no other option, he is going to use the Birdcage, much to Law's horror. Long Summary At the arena, Sabo and Rebecca fall down to the pit with Koala arriving next to them. The slaves once turned into toys pledge loyalty to Usopp and vow to destroy the factory. Having fallen down from the colosseum, Jesus Burgess is annoyed that Sabo ate the fruit meant for his crew, and Diamante worries over the loss of the fruit. While these two are grumbling, they are confronted by the freed toys from the basement, full of hatred for the Donquixote Pirates. Meanwhile, Koala, Sabo and Rebecca regroup with Hack. Some distance away, but still in the port, Bartolomeo is upset that Sabo did not save him, despite being easily able to save himself. Sabo, having changed out of his disguise, introduces himself, Koala and Hack as members of the Revolutionary Army. He also revealed Lucy's identity of Luffy to Rebecca, and tells her that the pirate is his younger brother. Sabo then explains that Dressrosa is promoting wars all over the world, and came to Dressrosa to stop it. Sabo, Koala, and Hack meet with Robin, who was revealed to be acquainted with all three of them. Robin introduces them to Usopp, whose beaten-up face creeps them out. Meanwhile, Kin'emon hurriedly exits the palace, using his Doflamingo disguise to get through the crowd. He narrowly dodges getting killed, to which Wicca realizes they were the toy slaves and rejoices that their plan worked and has Kin'emon turn back into himself to avoid getting killed. On the Royal Plateau, in front of the Rampart Tower, Zoro continues searching fruitlessly for Pica. In the palace, Kyros defeats Doflamingo's soldiers with ease, including Buffalo. Luffy and Viola rush over to save Law, but Law warns him that their alliance is over and that they are now enemies, and if Luffy releases him, he may kill Luffy. Gladius rushes in, but sees that Doflamingo has been decapitated, and is startled. Kyros removes Riku's chains, as Luffy tries to unchain Law despite his warnings. A sudden shockwave knocks them to the floor as Pica emerges beside Doflamingo, holding the Shichibukai's head in his hand. Doflamingo, still alive, warns that the situation is now serious, and that he will need to implement a plan called the 'bird cage', which greatly shocks Law. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following scenes: **After Usopp gave the order to destroy the SMILE factory, Trebol is shown taking Sugar away. **After arriving in the underground world, Sabo, Rebecca, and Koala jumped over Hajrudin while they were on their way to meet Hack. **Once Sabo and Koala meet up with Hack, Koala asks Hack about his broken hand, which Hack is embarrassed to answer. Also, when Hack reacted to Bartolomeo, she knew what happened back there. **Flashbacks about Sabo, Luffy and Ace are shown. **A little interaction between Sabo and Koala was shown. **When Rebecca asks the revolutionaries why they were in Dressrosa, Hack shows her a crate of weapons. **Franky getting back up at the Toy House is shown. **When Kin'emon encounters an angry mob, he escapes their sight after they tried shooting him. Shortly after, Wicca realizes that Operation SOP was successful and Kin'emon is shown changing back to his original appearance. **After defeating Buffalo, Kyros fights Baby 5. *When Luffy attempted to unlock Law's seastone handcuffs in the manga, he was interrupted when Pica entered the suite room. In the anime, Luffy tried unlocking the cuffs, but then decided he couldn't do it out of fear he would touch the seastone, and then asks Viola to unlock the cuffs, who also cannot do it because she is a Devil Fruit user like him. Site Navigation Category:Pages With Empty Sections